


在地下城酒吧寻求饥渴高材生是否搞错了什么

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bladder Control, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sex, bottom!-eddy, top!-brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 大學生au花花公子brett x 青澀但肉食系eddy記一次成功的酒吧約炮
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	在地下城酒吧寻求饥渴高材生是否搞错了什么

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasalt_not_in_the_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasalt_not_in_the_sea/gifts).



> *Brett/eddy  
> *ooc  
> *pwp和破車  
> *substance （酒精）

在地下城酒吧寻求饥渴高材生是否搞错了什么

「你是这儿的常客？」

「算…算是吧。」

两个人在吧台尴尬地坐着，Eddy紧紧地盯着面前的那碟橄榄，希望身边人不要看出他的致命破绽，而Brett正想方设法突破Eddy的防线，他最喜欢难懂的对象。

Eddy几乎浑身都是破绽，但无论哪一处似乎都不足以让Brett下手。深灰色破洞牛仔裤上的大洞裂到大腿内侧和皮带下的腰际，但一点内裤边都没有露出来，洞口恰到好处地勒出腿部丰盈的弧线；领口开了两颗扣子，多一颗太放浪，少一颗太拘谨，刚好暴露出小麦色领口和白花花胸脯交界线处的日烧痕；扑克脸上没有任何表情，虽然脸上长满了痘痘、嘴里还龅牙，可Brett不想第一次搭话就人身攻击；Eddy口袋里装了厚厚一叠卡片，但Brett不太能确定那是什么：商业名片，扑克，还是超级旧型号的苹果手机？

该死，Brett必须得找到能发起谈话的话题，他可不想用那些俗套的情话来哄这个一看就是高材生的饥渴甜心宝贝。这步棋走好就有美好的肉体，走废了只能今晚打手枪。

Brett向后倾身，用余光估量了一下Eddy的屁股，心里吹了声口哨：这可不只是美好的肉体，这或许是能把十个男人坐得精尽人亡的肉体。

Brett猛然瞥到Eddy试图用手肘挡住的空酒杯，玻璃杯壁上还沾着几星啤酒沫。

破绽。

他的目光凝视在Eddy的玻璃杯上，当事者本人也察觉到了，慌乱地将身体重心从右半边臀部转移到左半边，试图侧身挡住Brett鹰一样锐利的目光。可惜太迟了，瞄准镜已经锁定了猎物，Brett势在必得地微笑起来。

「你最喜欢的饮料是什么？」

「…」

「不是啤酒，因为你没有叫第二杯。」Brett故意用离Eddy较远的左手小指去勾啤酒杯的杯柄，早就放在Eddy身后椅背上的右手则顺势滑到他背上轻抚。Eddy打了个寒战，他发觉自己已经被圈进Brett的私人领地范围，此刻那双眼睛正从镜片后毫不留情地把他切成小块，一口一口地把他所有的微表情吞吃入腹。

这时撒谎无异于自杀，Eddy的心跳得飞快。

「耶格炸弹，」Eddy回答，吐息触碰在Brett咄咄逼人的唇上。Brett笑起来，垂下的目光、忽闪的睫毛、整齐的白牙，还有左眼里那颗椭圆形的黑痣，无一不流露出得手后的骄傲神情。看来这个小甜心不仅是高材生，而且还是个坏男孩，连爱喝的东西都这么危险。

「一杯耶格炸弹，」Brett向酒保示意。「还有…」

他偏过头，发现怀里的Eddy也侧着头看他；他这才注意到他的两只眼睛是一单一双，亮晶晶的，充满笑意。Eddy勾着嘴角甜甜地笑，露出一点兔牙，他知道这样才会让他的脸上显出酒窝，鼓鼓的脸蛋上一道让人离不开眼的甜美沟壑。

「去他的。两杯耶格炸弹。」Brett确实挪不开眼，心无旁骛地看着Eddy，吧台里的酒保翻了个大大的白眼，把刚开的苏打水倒进了下水道。

「那个里面有咖啡因，晚上喝了会睡不着觉喔？」Eddy呼了口气，用右手撑着脸颊。

「我知道。原话奉还。」

「你今晚还打算睡觉？」

Brett有些惊喜地贴近了Eddy的脸，这算是邀请吗？

「我不打算，但我一个人说话可不作数…」Brett假装无辜地撅着嘴，一副不明所以的样子。

「所以我才要补充咖啡因嘛，」Eddy直勾勾地看着Brett的眼睛，熟练地把吧台上两杯耶格炸弹的shots敲进母杯里，拿了一杯塞进Brett手里。「敬咖啡因。」

但饮料还没挨到唇边，Brett的手在Eddy的脸前一晃而过，Eddy觉得自己整个人都被向前带了半截，半倚在Brett身上，双臂交叠的姿势告诉他自己的手臂正和Brett的勾在一起。

交杯酒，真俗套，真浪漫。Eddy咯咯地笑了出来。

「敬咖啡因。」Brett扬扬眉毛，两人仰头将杯中淡黄色的液体一饮而尽。

/

当晚早些时候。

「你去哪里？」Belle问，但她其实心里早就知道答案，毕竟Eddy的破洞牛仔裤和上了发胶的头发骗不了人。自己的高材生弟弟，自从某天被同学第一次带去了那家豪华酒店地下的酒吧、看上了一个不知名的帅哥，就天天晚上美其名曰「去咖啡馆学习」往外跑，还背着大大的书包装样子，Belle心里大写的鄙视；但其实只有Eddy自己知道，他是真的会在酒吧写作业的类型，一副拒人于千里之外的样子，只有帅哥来了才有点兴致。

「出去学习。」Eddy回答。

「你去酒吧还背着大书包，人家帅哥看不上你才怪。」Belle终于把心里的话说了出来。前几天她的朋友在酒吧撞见Eddy，偷偷拍下照片发给她，她才终于愿意相信自己的高材生弟弟最近经常去酒吧等男人。「你见过他几次？」

「他？你说谁啊？」Eddy装傻，把书包向肩上抛了抛，看见Belle脸上有点不耐烦的神情只能服了软，声音小得像蚊子哼。「三次。」

「说上话了没？」Belle放下手里的笔记本，抄起一把剪刀向Eddy走过去。「书包放下来。」

「姐…姐姐，」Eddy放下书包，作出投降的手势，手腕被Belle 捉在手里。「不要一剪没！我知道错了！」

剪刀凉凉的刀刃贴着他的大腿向上，Eddy觉得他的男性雄风今晚真的会死在这里了。

「这么小的洞能钓得到男人才怪，」Belle嘟哝着，在牛仔裤的大腿部分剪出来一个大口子。她用手扯开洞口边缘的线，让它显得不那么刻意，无聊的服装设计课上学来的东西终于头一次派上了用场。Eddy看她在自己的裤子上剪来剪去，小性感的破洞变成了和他的性欲一样无边无际的大裂口，此刻他正在庆幸他没有穿妈妈买给他的亚洲爹式灰色四角裤。她解开Eddy胸口第二个扣子，把领子向两边分开，露出一点皮肤。「听好了，去酒吧可以，三个条件：一不许带包，二不许在吧台上看手机，三不许以任何形式学习或者写作业。」

「妈妈那边…？」

「我会说你去学校参加比赛了，在图书馆和组员讨论，不接电话。」

「谢谢姐姐。」Eddy慢慢地把车钥匙、钱包和手机从书包里取出来放进口袋，有些不舍地看着他的电脑、教材和草稿纸，还有写了一半的作业题。恍惚间，他的目光从笔袋游移到那叠有机化学的速记卡上，小小的一叠刚好可以藏在掌心偷渡出去。

Belle满意地看着弟弟把书包放回沙发角落，转身跑向大门，却看见他手里还是捏着一叠白花花的东西。她慌忙想追上去，Eddy却撒开腿狂奔到车上，开门、滑进座位、插钥匙、点火，熟练得就像条滑溜溜的海豚。Belle 只追到Eddy的车尾气，看着Eddy车屁股上的车灯渐行渐远，气得直跳脚。

「你这样能钓到大帅哥，我就把你床底藏的按摩棒都吃了。」她忿恨地咒骂着学习太认真的弟弟，对Eddy的车尾比了个中指。「去酒吧还想着学习和写作业，无聊的医学生。」

/

Eddy此刻正把前额靠在Brett的肩膀上，拿着酒杯笑得浑身都在颤抖，这是他的第三杯耶格炸弹。Brett正在不安分地捏他的颈侧，掌心的温度高得吓人，顺着脖颈处薄薄的皮肤传进Eddy的感觉中枢。

Eddy知道自己的极限就是三杯，但他不会冒险，所以这回把shot敲进母杯的时候，他故意让小杯子的杯口扣在母杯的杯底，深棕色的液体被困在淡黄色的液体底部中央无法逃逸，酒精和咖啡因没有混合成危险的饮料。Brett在他耳边说着一些不太好笑的中提琴笑话，他假装笑得直不起身，在Brett的肩膀上蹭来蹭去。他用唇角去碰Brett的脉搏，而后撅起涂了唇蜜、凉津津的唇瓣，在 Brett侧脸的红晕印上一吻。

「这家酒吧里放的爵士乐真是无聊透顶 …」

「我房间有些Hilary Hahn的录音带，要来听吗？」

「有西小协吗？」

Eddy感觉到腰间那只手回应似的捏了捏他的软肉，咯咯地笑起来，从吧台椅上滑下来扑进Brett怀里，动作像水那样流畅。Brett把信用卡拍在吧台上，从椅子上跳下来，搂着Eddy的腰对吧台里的酒保炫耀似的挤了挤眼睛。

/

Eddy一进房间就被推倒在柔软的大床上，酒店红丝绒的床罩贴合在他的背部，柔软而顺滑，天花板上的玻璃吊灯闪得Eddy眼睛有些痛。Brett爬上来，紧紧地含住Eddy饱满多汁的唇瓣，用力啃咬起来。心照不宣地，两个人同时让舌头上场，两条灵活的红舌互相纠缠，伸进对方口腔内探索。Eddy被Brett压在身下不占优势，两人呼哧呼哧地喘息着，大量分泌的口水来不及咽下，从嘴角滑下去，在床罩上晕出深红色的湿痕。这是Eddy第一次如此热辣地接吻，他感觉他的整个灵魂都被Brett从嘴巴里吸出去，又在一次一次唇舌接触时被注射回体内，变得滚烫、色情，烧得他浑身都燥热起来。两个人都尽情地呻吟和低吼着，Brett的下唇在Eddy无暇喘息的慌乱间被咬破了，而Eddy胸腔里高热的温度一路向下燃烧到小腹，整晚都半勃的阴茎终于精神抖擞地站起来，在裤裆里撑得生疼。他能从阴茎敏感的顶端感觉到被布料束缚的不适感，也感觉到Brett在用裆部的硬物在蹭他。他们开始互相脱衣服，但是谁都舍不得放开对方的唇舌，脱衣服于是变成了一件粘腻而困难的事情。狂乱的心跳、颤抖的双手，让每一颗扣子都变成不可理喻的深奥谜题。

Brett解完Eddy的衬衫纽扣，直起身，用一只手解开了自己的皮带扣，另一只手抚上Eddy的皮带，手腕却被Eddy捉在手里。在肌肤坦诚相见的前一步，Eddy有重要的事情要说。

「怎么了？」

Eddy勉勉强强从情欲的网里撑起身子，在失去理智之前用手臂圈住Brett的脖颈，两个人鼻尖相触，Brett向前倾，Eddy向后躲，就是不让他咬住自己的唇瓣。他们的眼眸在暗淡的猩红色灯光下闪烁着危险的颜色，激烈的脉搏带动房间里的空气一起震动着。

「我叫Eddy，Eddy Chen。」Eddy气息不稳地说。「这…这是我的第一次。」

「名字很重要吗？」Brett兴致正高，突然被打断有些不悦，但当他听到Eddy话的后半句，态度便软了下来，贴着Eddy的额头安抚他。「看你那么会撩人，我还以为你是老手…」

「虽然我这么说，但是还是请你…粗鲁一点…！」Eddy把Brett的手拉到自己暴露在外的大腿部分给他摸，Brett的手指略加施力，便嵌进他大腿的软肉里，白花花的，从指缝间膨出来。

动手动脚间，Eddy的有机化学速记卡从裤子口袋里露出了一个角，上面记了个芳香烃反应式。Brett的目光停留在卡片上，他用食指和中指抽出那张速记卡，被Eddy红着脸抢了回去，嘟着嘴抱怨Brett的不解风情。「别…别看！你现在得操我，而不是…」

「而不是跟你讨论那个反应的反应条件和生成物？」Brett垂着眼睛笑，伸手慢慢解Eddy的皮带。「这个反应在课本第786页还有一个变式，记得要写下来。」

「什…？！」

「我就说你那双桃花眼我在哪里课上见过。唔哦——」Brett抽开Eddy的皮带，剥开在他臀部包得紧紧的牛仔裤，终于明白了为什么从破洞里看不见他的内裤边。「抽绳式的，小婊子。我可以拆礼物了吗？」

「我自己来…」Eddy怕痒，向后挪了挪臀部，把牛仔裤褪下来，Brett帮着他脱。全身只剩下一条内裤的Eddy跪坐在床上，左手食指塞在嘴里咬着，右手拽着内裤一侧的蝴蝶结线头，慢慢地向外抽。Brett站在床边欣赏眼前的景色：Eddy自己解开内裤半边的线头，浑身上下都被染上情欲的粉色，从小麦色的皮肤里透出来，摇摇欲坠的内裤另半边抽绳挂在饱满的胯部上。右边解开之后Eddy去解开左边的结，他把饱满丰盈的大腿根分开，那条用料极省的内裤便从他的裆部飘落下来，露出形状好看的阴茎和囊袋。Brett也脱掉外裤爬到床上，把Eddy推倒在一个比较舒服的姿势，用手握住了他的阴茎柱身。

Eddy的心跳得飞快，他的猎艳对象正在撸他未经人事的阴茎，他一低头就能看到柱身还泛着稚嫩的白色，和身上皮肤的小麦色形成鲜明的对比。Brett的手很好看，修长的手指包裹着 Eddy的阴茎上下撸动，漂亮的大眼睛从镜片后面敏锐地观察着Eddy脸上享受的神情。

「可以…粗鲁一点，」Eddy不知道哪里集结起的勇气，但他一开口就害羞了，本来想说的婊子话倒是把自己羞得面红耳赤、胸闷气短，他的心跳更快了。「反正我平时…会用小玩具…」

「所以已经开发过了，嗯？」Brett把手滑到他阴茎的顶端，拇指狠狠地按上Eddy的铃口，在他红润的龟头上顺着那条缝隙来回揉搓。Eddy倒抽一口冷气，背部拱起让臀部离开了床面，放开嗓门大声哼叫出声。Brett没出声，手上略微施力，Eddy慌乱地抓住身下的床单，臀部落回到床面上，身体开始不受控制地颤抖。

Brett挪开拇指，身体向后倾，避开Eddy的喷精。他让Eddy躺着喘口气，伸手从床头柜拿来润滑油，倒在右手指尖，向刚刚射完精的可怜虫的股缝伸过去。他摸到Eddy那个紧致的入口，绕着圈按摩肛门处的皱褶，每一圈都加点力气。第二圈末尾他的指尖就被那张小嘴吃进去，借着润滑剂的作用向里面滑。

「准备过了？」

「唔…来之前…洗过了…唔嗯…爸爸…」

「乖。」Brett对于他无师自通的角色扮演很满意，也顺着他的意思进入自己的角色。「干净的小甜心。」

「里面痒…」Brett的手指没有在肠壁上乱按，只是在腔内向前推进。Eddy的后穴被撑得难受，但还是嘴硬地撒谎。「要爸爸操…」

Eddy的上半身被冷落了，于是他两只手不安分地开始按摩自己的乳头，在小小的浅棕色乳晕上跟着Brett手指的节奏一圈圈绕圈，又用拇指和食指揪着乳头向上提。Brett一边开拓他后面一边按摩他鼓胀的小腹，多重刺激让Eddy迷失了自我，在家自己玩可没有这么舒服。他刚才喝下去的饮料此刻逐渐灌满他的膀胱，Brett揉他的小腹并向下按，吓得Eddy拼命憋尿，后穴也不自知地夹得紧紧的。

「看来你平时的小玩具是真的『小』，穴这么紧，我差点都不相信你自己玩过。」Brett说着荤话，轻轻分开插在Eddy后穴里的食指和中指，把括约肌的皱褶撑开一些。Eddy尖叫着拼命甩头，试图否认自己生涩的事实，却又被后穴的饱胀感吓得不敢造次。他用自己肉乎乎的手掌盖住胸部用力揉捏，下意识地把饱满的下唇含进嘴里又吐出，晶亮的唾液把唇瓣刷得红润多汁。敏感期的多重刺激让Eddy有些过载，他眼睛里噙着大滴的泪水，在他侧头时顺着他的太阳穴流下去。Brett拿来一个避孕套，用牙齿辅助撕开，然后把自己的眼镜摘下来放在一旁的床头柜上。

Eddy只是安静地躺在床上等着Brett进入他，天花板上的水晶吊灯在他亮晶晶的眼眸里投下光斑。

「我开动了。」Brett挺身埋进Eddy体内，潮水般涌上来的撑胀感让Eddy尖叫出声，紧张地揪起身体两侧的床单，在拳头里团成一团。下半身传来隐隐约约的痛感和被贯穿到底的愉悦让他大笑起来，Brett皱了皱眉头，俯下身子吻他的颈窝，但他伸长脖子才能勉强够到Eddy的锁骨，于是便在他脖颈中央、喉结正下方狠狠地咬了上去。

「唔！」Eddy感到一双温暖的唇瓣在吮他胸口处的皮肤，便像溺水的人抱住救生圈那样抱紧了Brett的脑袋，把他的整张脸压在自己软绵绵的胸上，鼻尖抵在乳尖处。Brett下半身的动作每一次都精准而有力地把Eddy推近情欲的深渊，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里清脆地回响着。

Eddy不是矫情的人，Brett进来的时候他一声都没叫，反而是Brett被他夹得直喘粗气。Eddy的里面很紧，肠壁的媚肉讨好似的吸上来，平滑肌的蠕动吸吮着Brett的阴茎，黏膜紧紧贴合在柱身表面。Brett 发誓他没有多倒润滑剂，但他每一次抽插时都能听到Eddy的下面有水声在「咕啾咕啾」地响。Brett 偷笑他的放浪，连后穴都天生地会讨好男人，Eddy肯定也听见了，因为他的脸越来越红，心跳加快，Brett甚至能在他的肠壁包裹下感受到他重如擂鼓的心跳声，透过薄薄的肠壁毛细血管传导过来。

Brett抬头吮Eddy的乳头，像婴儿吃奶那样用力地吸吮住。一股热流顺着敏感的乳腺向下延伸到小腹，Eddy低吼一声，半张着嘴试图抬起头看Brett的动作，大量分泌来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流到胸脯上，被Brett横过头舔了个干净。Eddy泄气地把脑袋摔回枕头上，他意识到他刚才像个婴儿一样流口水了，而且是在被人操得神智不清的时候。他感到极度羞耻，巴不得拽过被子蒙头藏起来，但血液里的咖啡因又让他浑身燥热，只能用一波又一波的呻吟和喘息回应着Brett的动作。

「宝贝，呼呼——真棒——」Brett 用掌心捏捏Eddy的脖颈。「我快到了，再坚持一下…」

Eddy乖乖地摆动腰肢，顺着Brett的动作配合他的抽插，每一下都顶在后穴的最深处。他的前列腺被摩擦得发麻，未从第一次不应期里恢复的身体颤抖着，每一个细胞都几乎在快感的海洋里窒息。他感觉到Brett的动作逐渐凶残起来，像是见了血而野性大发的灰狼，而他是夜色中央受伤的鹿，迈下的每一步都带着血迹，留下一道让狼红眼的鲜红色足迹。他无处可逃了——在高潮的边缘，他纵身跃下，义无反顾地领着捕猎者，一同被快感的深渊吞噬。

这就是个美好得不像话的梦，Eddy想，一滴生理性泪水从他的眼角滑下去，融进脸侧那滩湿冷的泪痕。

——然后梦醒了，Brett随手把避孕套扔进床头柜上的空酒杯里，把自己摔在Eddy身边的枕头上，呼哧呼哧地喘着。他们接吻，温柔地，急切地。Brett把Eddy翻过去，后者心照不宣地四肢着地趴在床上，撅起臀部，等待着下一次令人勾起脚趾的舒爽高潮。

Eddy记得自己最后还是丢脸地尿了出来。那大概是第三回还是第四回射精，他疲软的性器已经什么都吐不出来，再加上Brett在他干性高潮的时候拼命撸动他的柱身，于是他的身体开始发疯般地想射出点什么。膨胀的膀胱在痉挛的腹直肌催促下丢盔卸甲，淡黄色的尿液轻松地推开几层肌肉的阻挡，从他肿胀的铃口「哗啦啦」地喷涌而出，湿热的液体顺着天鹅绒的床罩滑落到床下，浸湿了一方地毯。Eddy大哭起来，眼泪和尿液带着一样37度的体温，打湿他的脸，让他产生全身都被浸湿了的错觉。他一边打着哭嗝一边剧烈地抖动着腰臀，试图收紧肌肉憋住尿液却夹紧了后穴，Brett被他猛烈的肌肉收缩逼得射精。他没有带套，大量浓稠的精液被灌进Eddy的穴里，刚刚排空尿液瘪下去的小肚子一下又膨胀起来。

Eddy咬紧下唇躺平在床上，岔开腿，开始揉自己的小腹。他肚子上有点肉，揉起来很软，向下按压时后穴里涌出汩汩白色的精液。Brett跪坐在一边观察Eddy的动作，听他旁若无人地呻吟，嘴里还在说「爸爸射了好多」和「肚子饱了」，胯下的硬物再次有抬头的趋向。但Eddy只是在虚张声势，当他看见Brett又去床头摸了个套子，慌乱得又掉眼泪又摇头，爬到Brett腿边握住他还未上套的阴茎撸动，又忙不迭地往嘴里送。他吸了两下又吐出来，口水和眼泪一起往下巴上淌，一双狗狗眼求饶似的向上看着Brett。

「爸爸…爸爸，要坏掉了，呜呜…我…我帮你吸出来，放过我的屁股好不好？」

**Author's Note:**

> 請用kudos和評論砸死我！（做夢  
> 點梗、提意見大歡迎！  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
